Pirates Vs. Ninja
Pirates vs. Ninja is the second episode of the second season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and is the 15th episode overall. Plot The episode begins with a brief flashback, showing the history of the Destiny's Bounty. Long before the Ninja found it, the ship belonged to a group of pirates lead by Captain Soto. They hoped to find the fabled Island of Darkness, but the incompetent piloting of the blind No-Eyed Pete caused them to crash, killing everyone on board. In the present time, the Ninja have begun training Lloyd, but they realize their apartment is too small to train in. They soon relocate to a dojo owned by a confident yet poorly trained martial artist named "Grand Sensei" Dareth. He doubts the Ninja truly saved the city and will only allow them to use the dojo if they can defeat him. He demonstrates several animal poses, and afterwards, Kai pulls on his hood and defeats Dareth easily with an attack of his Spinjitzu. Lord Garmadon, who has recently acquired the alliance of Acidicus, Skalidor, and Fangtom, has yet to uncover the Mega Weapon's power. He decides to test it on the Ultra Dragon as it flies by. However, his commands to injure the Ultra Dragon fail, although he says it’s because the Serpentine are steering the ship wrong. He soon finds a journal belonging to Captain Soto hidden in his cabin and reads it. Aloud, he wishes that he had a trained crew like the Pirates. The Mega Weapon begins to react, and in the next room, Garmadon overhears the Pirates who have been brought back to existence. Garmadon shortly after walks to the deck. The Pirates and Serpentine begin arguing over to whom the Bounty truly belongs. Garmadon tries to cut in and tells the Pirates that they now serve him, but the Mega Weapon has drained almost all of Garmadon's power, so he and the Serpentine are easily thrown into the brig by No-Eyed Pete. The Pirates are initially confused about the changes to their ship, but soon figure out how to operate it and make it fly towards Ninjago City. Back at the Dojo, the Ninja are still training Lloyd. When he is told to break boards, he accidentally cracks the floor in the process. Zane comments that the reason he has the potential to be the greatest Ninja is because he can master all of the main elemental powers. Dareth, though, is not impressed. He tells the Ninja he could chop fifty boards in half and says if he does so, the Ninja would have to make him the Brown Ninja, although he fails miserably. Soon after, the Pirates begin flying the ship through Ninjago City. The Ninja are instantly alerted and head after it, telling Lloyd he needs to stay behind since his powers are too uncontrollable. However, Dareth gets on board first, convinced that if he stops the Pirates he'll be allowed to be the Brown Ninja. He is soon captured, and the Ninja decide to sneak on dressed up as Pirates. On board, Dareth is forced to walk the plank. He confesses that all his trophies are fake and his brown belt is colored before falling off, only to be caught by the Ultra Dragon, who is being driven by Lloyd. The Ninja shed their disguises and fight against the Pirates using their wooden weapons. When Lloyd drops in, they tell him not to fight before Kai puts him in a barrel. In an attempt to get out of the barrel, Lloyd uses his first Spinjitzu, and Garmadon and the Serpentine are freed from the jail cell in time to see Lloyd has become stronger. After Lloyd accidentally used his elemental powers, the Ninja are trapped under the mast. Just before the Pirates could finish them, Nya appears in her Samurai X suit, stops the Pirates, and repairs the ship. The Pirates are soon taken away by the police, but Garmadon takes control of the Black Bounty before the Ninja. He tells Lloyd that although he’s getting stronger, he will never be able to defeat him and says he should give up. Lloyd instead takes a stand beside the Ninja and Nya, and Garmadon flies away. As the team watches, Dareth attempts a sneak attack on Jay, only to have Jay flip him at the last second. The episode concludes with him saying he “Dareths them to forgive him." Cast *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *First Mate - Brent Miller *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Guide Parrot - Michael Adamthwaite *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jeff - Kirby Morrow *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *No-Eyed Pete - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Office Worker - Jillian Michaels *Phil - Alan Marriott *Police Officer - Mark Oliver *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Serpentine Soldier - Vincent Tong *Skalidor - John Novak *Soto - Alan Marriott *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *Lloyd performs Spinjitzu for the first time in this episode. *Kai tells Lloyd "you're not even ready to face my pinky toe," the same words Master Wu told him in "Way of the Ninja." Wu even notices, saying that the student has become the teacher. *Dareth and Captain Soto are introduced. Their voice actor, Alan Marriott also joins the voice cast. *It is revealed that the Destiny's Bounty sank 200 years prior to this episode. *This episode starts the Mega Weapon arc of Season 2, where all of the episodes are based off of classic plots from older series (like time travel, evil doppelgangers, a big race, and the regression plot). **This episode, however, uses an internet meme as the basing of its plot. *When Lloyd is training in the apartment, a poster of The Royal Blacksmiths is shown on the wall. *This is the only episode in Season 2 where Nya appears as Samurai X. *When Dareth uses the word "dare" he replaces it with his name, almost like a pun. **e.g. "I Dareth you to forgive me." Errors *When Jay says "look pal, we're the guys that just saved the city from a giant snake," he says it with Cole's voice. **He also uses Kai's voice when he mentions the Scythe of Quakes. *The barrel on the Bounty only appears when it's almost necessary for the plot. It also switches positions from the right side to behind Kai and was closed with a lid before Lloyd was put in it. *When Jay takes note of Lloyd harnessing the power of the Scythe of Quakes, he says "Staff of Quakes." *When Captain Soto puts his journal away, it was on its side, with the spine facing upwards, but when Garmadon retrieves it, it was standing up. *When Kai yells "Lloyd! Don't! Your powers are too uncontrollable!" he says it with Cole's voice. *When Captain Soto says "More pajama men?" he says it with the wrong voice. Gallery MoS15Wong.png MoS15UltraDragon.png MoS15Spitta.png MoS15Victor.png 15FailedAttack.png Cole15Attack.png DarethDragon.png GreenBall15.png JayPose15.png Kidde15.png LloydSpin15.png|Lloyd's first Spinjitzu MegaFade.png NoEye5.png PirateKaiFacepalm.png Pirates.png PrisonerDareth.png Stack15.png MoS15Ninja Weapons.jpeg MoS15JayVSPirates.jpeg pl:Piraci kontra Ninja Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes of The Final Battle Category:Cartoon Network